The Pros and Cons of Drinking
by Alexys Funke
Summary: Penelope woke up in a seemingly strange bed, in a seemingly strange bedroom, in a seemingly strange house...and ran without even looking to see who was with her....Now JJ and Prentiss won't tell her! Who was it? M/G


**A/N: This was just a little plot bunny that hopped into my brain and would leave. This is my first CM story so...be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did...let's just say Kevin Lynch would have been beaten to a pulp by Derek for _LOOKING_ at Garcia.**

* * *

The party was in full swing and Garcia was drinking. The blond looked around the room and saw her friends, JJ with Reid and Hotch with Prentiss. She smiled sadly and took another drink of her Strawberry daiquiri, then she felt someone tap on her shoulder and ask her to dance.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Penelope Garcia woke up to a dog's bark in a seemingly strange house, in a seemingly strange bedroom, in a seemingly strange bed. She sat straight up and saw her clothes on the floor and heard the tell-tale snore that told her she wasn't alone. She didn't even look at the person, she just grabbed her clothes and put them on as she hopped, skipped, and jumped out of the house. It was still dark out but the street seemed familiar, and she didn't care. As she drove home it was all a blur but she _knew_ how to get home, like she'd done it a dozen times. When she got home she took a shower and tried to focus on TV and coffee until she could call JJ. A million thoughts racing through her head.

At 7:30 in the morning Jennifer Jereau and Spencer Reid were awakened by JJ's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" JJ answered sleepily.

_JJ it's me._

"Pen? What's wrong?" She sat up clutching the sheets to herself.

_Nothing. But...I need to ask you some questions about last night._

"You...don't remember?" JJ looked at Reid and smiled as he gave her a questioning look. She held up a finger for him to wait.

_I don't remember anything about last night after the party except..._

"Except what?"

_The guy...he smelled like coffee and chocolate..._ JJ couldn't help but laugh. _Why are you laughing? _JJ collected herself and spoke again.

"We really need to talk...The office at noon? That's when everyone else is going in."

_Ok. Thanks._ As soon as Garcia hung up JJ turned to Reid. "Our dear Penelope doesn't know who she went home with last night."

"What? Oh...does...this will..." Reid couldn't speak.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a fun day at work."

"Oh yeah." He looked at her and his eyes widened at the expression she had on her face. "Again?"

"We have four and half hours. I intend to spend four of them doing this." JJ kissed Reid fully on the mouth and straddled him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

At noon as everyone came in Garcia headed straight to JJ's office.

"We need to-" She stopped when she saw Reid kissing JJ's neck at the front of her desk. "Listen I know what you did ALL day before you had to come in so...Reid, dearling, leave." They looked at her and blushed. Reid gave JJ a quick peck on the cheek and left.

"So, what's up?" JJ asked cheerily leaning against her desk.

"JJ, why did you let me get so drunk?"  
"I-"  
"I asked you to watch out for me because I had just broken up with Kevin."  
"One: You dumped him **months** ago. Two: You asked Prentiss too."

"Yeah and don't worry she's going to get hers, but both of you were too preoccupied. You with Reid and her with Hotch. I was a sitting duck."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You better be." Garcia sank into the chair in front of JJ's desk.

"I am."

"Now, did you see who I left with?"

"You really really don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you this...You know him so he's not a stalker, and you probably didn't get an STD from him."

"Was it Kevin?"

"No, I would've never let you do that...again...ever."

"Thanks, JJ." Garcia gave JJ a hug and walked out into the bullpen and searched until she found Prentiss and went to her desk.

"Emily Prentiss. Why did you ditch me?"

"I-"

"No, I asked you to watch out for me because I had just broken up with Kevin."Garcia stopped.

"One: You dumped him **months** ago. Two: You asked JJ too."

"Woah. Deja Vu. I had this same conversation with JJ not two minutes ago."

"That's creeping me out Garcia."

"Me too. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to-" Garcia was cut off by a messenger walking into the bullpen with a huge bouquet of roses. "That's a lot of flowers."

"Yeah it is." Prentiss went over to the man. "Excuse me sir. Who are these for?" The man pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Errr...a Ms. Penelope Garcia." Garcia looked around and pointed to herself in question.

"I guess."  
"Who are they from?" She asked going up to the man.

"Doesn't say ma'am." She took the roses from his hands and gave him a tip.

"Wow." Prentiss said. "Someone must _love_ you..." Garcia took the card read it to herself and quickly put it in her pocket.

"Did it say who it was from?" Reid asked.

"No."

"You know...Somebody probably sent you those so you'll know that you weren't just a one night stand."

"Spencer do you know who sent these?" Penelope asked suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! Why would I?" He said quickly.

"Because you were there too and JJ probably told you not to tell me..."

"Well I do know, but it's not my place to tell you."  
"Fine." Garcia took her flowers into her office and placed them on the table next to her computer desk. She took the note out of her pocket. _I want you to know that this wasn't a one night stand and that I love you..._ Garcia walked back into the bullpen and looked around. She went to JJ's office again.

"Have you seen Morgan?" JJ's eyes widened.

"You figured it out! For a second I thought you wouldn't."

"Figured what out? I was going to ask him if he would tell me because you obviously got everyone to keep it from me, but he wouldn't keep it from me." JJ shook her head.

"I haven't seen him."

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Derek Morgan was happy as he walked into the BAU Headquarters. His night had been great and his morning had been great, but when he had woken up his 'partner' was gone. He knew she would be freaked out, and that's why he sent her the flowers. She would be his. He had waited so long for this and she had waited longer. Kevin Lynch didn't deserve her. His goddess was going to have her chocolate Adonis.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As soon as Garcia saw Morgan enter the bullpen she made a b-line for him from where she was at Reid's desk.

"Hi, sweetness." He said when he saw her.

"Derek, I need-" Before she could ask him, he pulled her close and kissed her. When he pulled away she asked, "What was that for?"

"Free. The next one will cost you." Garcia rubbed her nose.

"You...you smell like...coffee and chocolate."

"Thank you?"

"_You_ asked me to dance last night...and you sent the flowers."

"You didn't know?"

"No." She said sheepishly.

"Well now that you do, Miss Garcia. What's next?" There were tears in her eyes.

"Did you mean it? What you said on the card?"

"Every word." She wiped her eyes and whispered something in his ear. He smiled like the cat that ate the bird and took her hand. Together they snuck out of the office thinking nobody was watching. What they didn't see was JJ, Reid, Emily, and Hotch looking at them through Hotch's office window blinds. They all turned Rossi.

"You're not going to reprimand them are you?" JJ asked.

"I didn't do that to you all did I?" They all murmured and hurried to the window to see Morgan and Garcia get into Esther and drive off.

**A/N: Well, That's it! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
